Seegfrörne
wenn am Bodensee .... Teile oder die gesamte Fläche vom = See unter einer geschlossenen Eisdecke …= liegen. thumb|380px|[[Lindau, Kleine Seegfrörne im Jahr 1929]] __toc__ Überlieferte Seegfrörne Überlieferte oder dokumentierte Seegfrörne des Bodensees fanden nach MeichleFriedrich Meichle: Seegfrörne und Eisprozession in Vergangenheit und Gegenwart. In: Schriften des Vereins für Geschichte des Bodensees und seiner Umgebung | Jahr = 1963, Nummer = 81, Verlag Thorbecke, Lindau/Konstanz, nach Seiten 145-170 statt in den Jahren: * 875, 895 * 1074, 1076 * 1108 * 1217, 1227, 1277 * 1323, 1325, 1378, 1379, 1383 * 1409, 1431, 1435, 1460, 1465, 1470, 1479 * 1512, 1553, 1560, 1564, 1565, 1571, 1573 * 1684, 1695 * 1788 * 1830, 1880 * 1963Die Jahre 875 bis 1830 sind genannt, aber nicht belegt bei Albert Steudel: Der gefrorene Bodensee des Jahres 1880. In: Deutscher Eissport. Fachzeitschrift für die Interessen des Eissports, VIII. Jahrgang, Nr. 3 vom 10. November 1898, S. 21–23, Nr. 5 vom 24. November 1898, S. 36–39, hier S. 38–39. Verwendet, geändert und ergänzt, aber nicht alle belegt bei . Verwendet bei . Zur Tabelle umgewandelt bei: thumb|Säule in Lochau-Hörbranz mit Hinweis auf dort bekannte Seegfrörnen Die Seegfrörne vom 9. bis ins 13. Jahrhundert sind nicht durch Dokumente von Zeitgenossen oder Zeitzeugen belegbar. Der Lindauer Heimatpfleger Werner Dobras schreibt hierzu: }} Als Chronisten historischer Seegfrörnen nennt Meichle: Hans Stetter (spätes 14. Jahrhundert,Konstanz), Gebhard Dacher (†1472, Konstanz), Joachim von Watt (genannt Vadian 1484–1551, St. Gallen), Jakob Reutlinger (1545–1611, Überlingen), David Hünlin (1720–1783, Lindau), Johann Friedrich Spät (18. Jahrhundert, Konstanz), Gustav Schwab (1792–1850, Stuttgart), Joseph Laible (Konstanz). In der katholischen Pfarrkirche St. Georg von Wasserburg (Bodensee) sind auf Tafeln an drei der vier Hauptpfeiler die Seegfrörnen von 1573, 1830 und 1963 dokumentiert. Eine Marmorstele im Uferbereich von Lochau/Hörbranz dokumentiert Seegfrörnen in den Jahren 1830, 1880, auch 1929 sowie 1963. Dokumentierte Seegfrörne des Bodensees Seegfrörne von 1076 (teilweise) Annô Christi 1076. ware ein solch kalter Winter / daß man von St. Martini Tag November bis in den Aprill zu Fuß über den Rhein wanderte / und die Wein-Reben völlig verdarben. Johann Friedrich Speth: Dreitheilige Beschreibung der / nach Alter Red-Arth Beständig in der That/Edlen/Fest-und Ehrsamen Stadt Konstanz. Waibel, Konstanz 1733, S. 201. Seegfrörne von 1277 (teilweise) Der Konstanzer Chronist Gebhard Dacher beruft sich mit einem Zitat auf seinen Vorgänger Hans Stetter zu einer Seegfrörne im Jahre 1277, wonach ein so scharfer und kalter Winter herrschte, der Bodensee so stark überfroren war, dass eine Katze und Hund darüber hätten laufen können, und dieser Zustand bis zum 14. Februar anhielt. Item und der nachgeend winter, der was also scharpf und also kalt das der Bodense mitainanderen ward überfroren, das ain katz und ain hund darüber geloffen wärent, untz bis ze sant Valentinstag Februar. Gebhard Dacher zurückgreifend auf Hans Stetter: Konstanzer Chronik) Friedrich Meichle: Seegfrörne und Eisprozession in Vergangenheit und Gegenwart | Sammelwerk = Schriften des Vereins für Geschichte des Bodensees und seiner Umgebung 1963 81 Thorbecke | Lindau/Konstanz Annô Christi 1277. wurde die Stadt Constantz auff dem 14ten Junii, und die 14. negste Täg hindurch mit 12. starcken Erdbiden erschütteret / worauff ein scharpffer Winter / in welchem vast der ganze Boden-See überfroren ware / und nach disem ein so fruchtbares Jahr erfolgte / daß ein Muth Kernen oder Weizen umb 12. Kreutzer / ein Muth Roggen deßgleichen ein Muth Erbs umb 8. Kr. ein Pfund Schweine Fleisch umb 3. und ein Pfund Rind Fleisch umb 1. Pfennig / die Maaß deß besten Constantzer Weins umb 3. und deß geringeren umb 1. Pf. verkaufft wurde / welche Wohlfeile gegen 2. Jahr lang dauerte. Johann Friedrich Speth: Dreitheilige Beschreibung der / nach Alter Red-Arth Beständig in der That/Edlen/Fest-und Ehrsamen Stadt Konstanz. Waibel, Konstanz 1733, S. 210. Umgangssprachlich auch: Spethsche Chronik. Seegfrörne von 1325/1326 Die Seegfrörne bahnte sich Ende 1325 an. Annô Christi 1325. ware an S.Luciæ Tag Dezember ein solche Kälte / daß der Rhein völlig überfroren / und man darauff hin- und wider zu Pferdt und Fuß gewanderet ist. Johann Friedrich Speth: Dreitheilige Beschreibung der / nach Alter Red-Arth Beständig in der That/Edlen/Fest-und Ehrsamen Stadt Konstanz. Waibel, Konstanz 1733, S. 214. Zwei Handschriften überliefern Details zum weiteren Verlauf der Seegfrörne Anfang 1326. 30. Januar: tanta congelacio aque et frigus erat, quod homines super glacies transeuntes de litore at litus supra et infra pontem Reni civitatis Constantiensis, per uam itur Petridomum. ludos suos exercebant cum lapidibus. Cumque homines trahentes nave de Husen versus Munsterlingen et ad litus ante de blaichi pedibus transierunt et de Walenhusen versus Uberlingen satis secure, quia hiems dura fuit et aspera. Übersetzung: "So groß war das Zufrieren des Wasser und die Kälte, dass die Leute, die über das Eis von Ufer zu Ufer oberhalb und unterhalb der Rheinbrücke der Stadt Konstanz, durch welche man nach Petershausen gelangt, gingen, ihre Spiele mit Steinen ausübten. Auch zogen damals Leute mit Booten zu Fuße von Petershausen gegen Münsterlingen und zum Ufer von der Bleiche und von Wallhausen nach Überlingen hinreichend sicher, weil der Winter hart und streng war." | Quelle= Handschrift A. Mone 1. c.p.314 | ref=}} 2. Februar. Anno ab incarnatione domini 1326 congelata sunt aque majoris laci Allemanniae in tanta spissitudine et vigore it quod mulit homines peditando transirent lacum de opido Ueberlingensi ad portum translacinum et econverso, et etiam linga in vehiculis traherent homines usque in Ueberlingen ad vendendum. Übersetzung: "Am 2. Februar 1326 gefror das Wasser des größeren alemannischen Sees zu in so großer Festigkeit und Stärke, dass viele Menschen zu Fuß den See von der Stadt Überlingen bis zu dem jenseits des Sees gelegenen Hafen und umgekehrt überschritten und die Menschen auch Holz auf Fuhrwerken bis nach Überlingen zum Verkauf zogen." | Autor= Jakob Reutlinger | Quelle= Kalendarium Historicum 1576, Einträge 1574-1580 | ref=}} Seegfrörne von 1378 Nach der Chronik des Seckelmeisters Stetter um 1400 gab es am 24. Februar 1378 eine schwache Eisdecke zwischen Egg, Meersburg, Hagnau und Buchhorn (heute Friedrichshafen).BibISBN|3797702663|Seite=9 Item an sant Matheusabent (24. Februar) da überfror der Bodensee von Egg untz gen Merspurg und gen Hagnow untz gen Buchhorn. Und weret das vier tag, das ain katz oder ain hund wal uff dem iß geloffen hett und was doch ze Costentz in der statt also warm, das es gar nit vil gefror. Übersetzung: "Am Matthäusabend Februar überfror der Bodensee von Egg bis nach Meersburg und Hagnau und Buchhorn Friedrichshafen. Es währte vier Tage, dass eine Katze und Hund hätten auf dem Eis laufen können und dabei war es in der Stadt Konstanz so warm dass es dort nicht viel gefror." | Autor= Gebhard Dacher zurückgreifend auf Hans Stetter | Quelle= (Konstanzer Chronik) | ref=}} Annô Christi 1378. den 27ten Febr. überfrore der Boden-See von Eck bis nach Mörspurg / auch zu Hagnau und Buchhorn zimlich hart / und dannoch ware es in der Stadt Constantz also warm / daß man nichts gefroren sahe. In disem JAhr waren auch den 6. Aprill die Bäum in voller Blühe / und unerachtet es den 6. und 7. Aprill häuffig schneyete / auch darauff der schmoltzene Schee gefrore / so ware es doch ein an Wein und Korn reichlich gesegnetes Jahr. | Autor= Johann Friedrich Speth | Quelle= Dreitheilige Beschreibung der / nach Alter Red-Arth Beständig in der That/Edlen/Fest-und Ehrsamen Stadt Konstanz. Waibel, Konstanz 1733, S. 226. | ref= Seegfrörne von 1435 (komplett) Anno 1434 am tag nach Andres Dezember da viel als ain großer schnee, das er dicker was denn ainer langen elen und der lag untz Mathiae ap. Februar und gieng da gemachsam ab recht in 14 tagen. Aber an sant Mathiestag da was das ys in Obersee so vast gefroren, das man daruff gieng, wer wolt, und uff den tag umb die zehn umb den imbis Mittagessen da lediget sich ain insel Eisscholle, die wal ainer halben mil lang was, und die traib der wind uff gen Lindow werts. Und die Insel tet dem Ehinger ze Guttingen vil schaden an pfäln. Es warent och von Merspurg wol sechzehn so mutwillig, das sy zu dem ismere furen und daruff giengent als verr (entfernt, weit) und lang, als sy woltent. | Autor= Gebhard Dacher | Quelle= Konstanzer Chronik, Handschrift A. f. 114 | ref= }} In einer Weingartner Handschrift wird erwähnt, dass der See von Fussach nach Lindau und von Arbon nach Langenargen begangen werden konnte. Am 23. Februar 1435 brach das Eis bei Wind und Regen. Vom 10. bis 23. Februar 1435 war der gesamte Bodensee zugefroren und begehbar.[http://archive.org/details/DieChronikenDerStadtKonstanz Ph. Ruppert: Das alte Konstanz in Schrift und Stift. Die Chroniken der Stadt Konstanz. Münsterbau-Verein, Konstanz 1891, S. 182–184.] Seegfrörne von 1465 (teilweise) In einer Konstanzer Chronik schildert der Zeitzeuge Gebhard Dacher, dass er Anfang Februar 1465 den Überlinger See von Dingelsdorf nach Überlingen überquerte : Als man von der geburt Christi zahlt 1465 jare an sant Agnesentag und aubend und 21. Januar ward es vast / fest kalt, das der Bodensee von dem Aichorn bis gen Regikoven über fror als sechs vinger dick yß und das man doruff gieng ach von Überlingen gen Dingelsdorf und Walhusen. Man gieng und rait über das yß und bin ich Gebhart Dacher von Dingelsdorf gen Überlingen uff dem yß und see gegangen uff dem nechsten zinstag Dienstag vor sant Valentinstag Februar in dem jar, als obstat. | Autor= Gebhard Dacher | Quelle= Konstanzer Chronik | ref= }} Seegfrörne von 1470 (teilweise) Die Konstanzer Chronik erwähnt, dass der Untersee zufror und dass es vor, am und nach dem 24. Februar 1470 sehr stark schneite. Seegfrörne von 1517 (teilweise) Der Überlinger Chronist Reutlinger schildert, dass der Sohn des Amtsmannes von Dingelsdorf, der den Überlinger See von Dingeldorf nach Überlingen und zurück überquerte, am Dingelsdorfer Ufer unter das Eis geriet und ertrank. Seegfrörne von 1560 (komplett) Der See wurde von Romanshorn nach Buchhorn (heute Friedrichshafen) und Lindau überquert. Am 11. Februar 1560 nahmen Rebleute von der Haltnau bei Meersburg den Weg über das Eis nach Konstanz-Staad. Seegfrörnen von 1564, 1565 Diese Seegfrörnen werden bei Dobras ohne weitere Schilderungen erwähnt. Seegfrörne von 1571 Der Seebote Nr. 9 vom 21. Januar 1855 als Quelle erwähnt bei Margret Meier und Peter Schmidt: Meersburger Fasnacht im Wandel der Zeit ab 1360. Narrenzunft Schnabelgiere Meersburg e. V., Bodensee Medienzentrum, Tettnang 2013. S. 26-27 Seegfrörne von 1573 (komplett) 1572/1573 hatte man besonders wieder einen der härtesten Winter, in dem der See mit anfang des folgenden Jahres solchermaßen überfror, daß den 3. Jener 1573 viele Leute von Bregenz auf dem Eis nach Lindau auf den Markt gingen, obschon der See abwärts noch nicht überfror. Dieses erfolgte erst bei zunehmender Kälte den 1. Hornung, so daß man von Romishorn Romanshorn gen Buchhorn wie auch von Konstanz aus den nächsten Weg über das Eis ging. Die Bregenzer tanzten an der alten Fastnacht darauf, brannten Funken auf demselben und sprangen in Reihen rum. Mann und Weib ging von Bregenz in weissen Kleidern vermummt in Kloster Mehrerau hin, verirrten sich aber bei der Rückkehr bei einem eingefallenen Nebel so sehr, daß sie beinah bis an die Pallisaden auf dem Eis vor Lindau kamen. Sie hatten Trommel, Pfeifen und zwei Fahnen bei sich. Da sie den Irrtum wahrnahmen, kehrten sie wieder zurück. Zu dieser Zeit ritt einer von Bregenz bis nach Überlingen. Den 23. Hornung fingen die Schiffleute und Fischer von Fussach an, das Eis durch den See nach Lindau wieder aufzuhauen, mit welcher Arbeit sie 3½ Tag zubrachten, bis sie damit gen Lindau an dasiges Inselhorn gelangten. Sie fuhren darauf bei einem Ostwind mit aufgespanntem Segel in selbiger Straße wieder heim. Ihre gehabte Mühe war aber vergeblich. Denn es gefror gleich in der folgenden Nacht der aufgehauene See wieder zu und zwar so stark, daß man gleich den folgenden Tag wieder darüber gehen konnte. Viele Leute wurden bei der damaligen strengen Winterkälte von den Wölfen zerrissen oder sonst tot gefunden. Man ernährt sich bei der hernach eingerissenen Teuerung mit dem Gras auf dem Feld, von denen man merere tod fand, die dessen noch im Mund hatten. | Autor= David Hünlin | Quelle= Beschreibung des Bodensees nach seinem verschiedenen Zustand in den älterne und Neuen Zeiten. Ulm/Lindau 1783 | ref= }} Das Kirchenbuch von Stein am Rhein dokumentiert, dass sich durch die Kälte von November 1572 bis März 1573 auf dem See eine Eisdecke bildete, die bis zum 24. März 1573 wieder auftaute. Der Lindauer Stadtschreiber berichtete in der Bertlinschen Chronik, dass im Januar 1573 viele Leute über Eis von Bregenz nach Lindau und zurück gingen. Anfang Februar überfror der See ganz, und es wurde von Passagen zwischen Romanshorn und Buchhorn, von Konstanz nach Lindau sowie von einem Ritt über das Eis von Bregenz nach Überlingen berichtet. Bei dieser Seegfrörne wurden die Entfernungen zwischen Rorschach und Langenargen, von Lindau nach Bregenz bzw. Fussach, von Buchhorn (Friedrichshafen) nach Romanshorn (mit Seil oder durch Schritte) ermittelt. . Durch Wind am Dreikönigstag brach das Eis, mindestens drei Personen ertranken.Werner Häusler und Willy Häusler: Seegfrörne 63. Das Tagebuch vom großen Eis. Verlag der Schwäbischen Zeitung, Leutkirch und Seekreis Verlag Konstanz 1963. (Fotos und Tagebuch der Seegfrörne 1963). S. 61, dort zitiert nach Jakob Reutlinger. Seegfrörne 1624 Während der Seegfrörne von 1624 konnte der zugefrorene See von Konstanz nach Uhldingen, Meersburg und Münsterlingen überquert werden. Ursprungs-Bericht Laible) Seegfrörne von 1695 (komplett) In der Schnellschen Chronik des Lindauer Stadtarchivs wird berichtet, dass man 1695 von Lindau aus nach Bregenz, Hard, Fussach, Arbon, Rorschach auf dem Eis gehen, reiten und Waren transportieren konnte. Die St. Galler Chronik des Johannes Fehr berichtet, dass Ende Januar 1695 zwischen Rorschach und Langenargen der gefrorene See überschritten werden konnte. Ab 26. März 1695 war der See zwischen Rorschach und Lindau wieder mit dem Schiff befahrbar. „Andenken-Tafel an die Seegfrörne 1695 von Jo. Michael von Brugger aus Immenstaad.“ Abgebildet in: Diethard Hubatsch: Über eisige Grenzen. Seegfrörne vor 50 Jahren. Hagnauer Geschichte und Geschichten. Verlag Robert Gessler, Friedrichshafen 2012. ISBN 978-3-86136-176-3. S. 68. 1695 am 5. Februar überfror der See ganz. Der Schulmeister von Altnau machte mit seinen Schülern einen Spaziergang über das Eis nach Langenargen, wo sie alle vom Grafen von Oetingen gespeist wurden. Zu Arbon hielt man am 15. Febr. ein Freischießen auf dem See, und Bürger maßen ihn bis Langenargen. Noch im März wurde er befahren. Am 14. März erhub sich ein seit undenklichen Zeiten nicht weit von der Arboner Stadtmauer gelegener großer Stein, die Sau genannt, von selbst, und wurde sammt dem ihn umgebenden Eise 25 Schritt weit auf das Land geschleudert. Er war 5 Schuh hoch, 6 breit, 8 lang und mochte 150 Centner wiegen. Man kennt derlei Phänomene jetzt als Wirkungen des Grundeises. | Autor= Gustav Schwab | Quelle= Der Bodensee nebst dem Rheinthale von St. Luziensteig bis Rheinegg. Cotta, Stuttgart/Tübingen 1827, S. 298–299. | ref= }} Nach dem 5.-7. Februar 1695 konnte man von Konstanz-Staad nach Meersburg, von Hagnau nach Münsterlingen gehen. Von Lindau nach Rorschach wurden Gütertransporte auf dem Schlitten durchgeführt.Werner Häusler und Willy Häusler: Seegfrörne 63. Das Tagebuch vom großen Eis. Verlag der Schwäbischen Zeitung, Leutkirch und Seekreis Verlag Konstanz 1963. (Fotos und Tagebuch der Seegfrörne 1963). S. 62, dort zitiert nach einem Bild in Konstanz. Seegfrörne 1708/1709 (teilweise) Der Bodensee war 1708/1709 „größtenteils“ zugefroren. Die Voraussetzungen reichen soweit bekannt nicht zu einer Seegfrörne.Siehe Berichte des Deutschen Wetterdienstes von 1708/09 -pdf, S. 27, Spalte 2 Seegfrörne 1785 (beinahe) "1785 am 25. Mai fuhren einige Rathsglieder von Arbon früh Morgens in Stadtgeschäften ab nach Mörsburg. Die Luft war kühl und der See hell. Sie schifften bei Romishorn, als mit Sonnenaufgang der See vor ihren Augen auf einmal mit einer Eiskruste bedeckt wurde und sie nöthigte, bei Romishorn zu landen, wo sie ein Vorschiff mit 6 Männern nahmen, die vor ihnen her das Eis brachen. Endlich, als sie sich Meersburg näherten, schmolz dieses vor den kräftigeren Strahlen der Morgensonne." | Autor= Gustav Schwab | Quelle= Der Bodensee nebst dem Rheinthale von St. Luziensteig bis Rheinegg. Cotta, Stuttgart/Tübingen 1827, S. 299. | ref= }} Seegfrörne 1788 ... trat eine solche Kälte ein, daß man die hölzernen Gänge der Stadtmauer von der Schiesstätte Döbeleplatz bis zum See abbrach und deren Holz den Armen zur Feuerung überließ. Der Karren Holz galt 11 fl. statt 4 fl. Der Schnee lag 7 Fuß hoch, und man ging über den gefrorenen See nach Kreuzlingen. Die Schiffe lagen fest im Eis, Wild und Vögel erlagen in Menge der Kälte. | Autor= Joseph Laible | Quelle= Geschichte der Stadt Konstanz und ihrer nächsten Umgebung. Ackermann, Konstanz 1896, S. 150. | ref= }} Seegfrörne von 1796 (komplett) In Chroniken wird die Überquerung des Sees von Konstanz nach Meersburg und von Wasserburg nach Rorschach erwähnt. Seegfrörne von 1814 Der Ortsvogt von Wangen Stephan Dietrich berichtet, dass im Februar 1814 die Anwohner des Untersees einen Kanal in das Eis von Ermatingen bis Stein am Rhein hacken mussten, damit die verbündete deutsche Armee per Schiff von Lindau aus versorgt werden konnte. Seegfrörne von 1830 (komplett) 800px|Der Konstanzer Hafen bei der Seegfrörne 1830 Ab 29. November 1829 herrschte Kälte, und der See fror am 30. Januar 1830 zu. Ursprungs-Bericht Laible) Nach dem Tagebuch des Lindauer Optikers Martin Koch wurden ab 3. Februar 1830 Waren auf dem Eis von Fussach nach Lindau transportiert. In einem „Zeugniß“ wird Franz Ainser bestätigt, dass er am 3. Februar 1830 von Hagnau nach Konstanz über den zugefrorenen See gelaufen ist. Zwei Hagnauer erkundeten am 3. Februar 1830 den Weg über das Eis nach Altnau zur Vorbereitung der Eisprozession.Diethard Hubatsch: Über eisige Grenzen. Seegfrörne vor 50 Jahren. Hagnauer Geschichte und Geschichten. Verlag Robert Gessler, Friedrichshafen 2012. ISBN 978-3-86136-176-3. S. 17-20. In einer Vitrine stellt das Hagnauer Museum handschriftliche Urkunden und Zeugnisse über Überquerungen aus. Dort ist auch noch die Bekanntmachung des Großherzoglichen Amts Meersburg vom 5. Februar 1830 zur möglichen Verhütung von Unglücksfällen auf dem zugefrorenen Bodensee ausgestellt.Glasvitrine im Eingangsbereich des hagnaumuseums. Besuch des Museums im Juli 2012. Am 6. Februar 1830 kamen Fußgänger vom Untersee über Konstanz in Lindau an. Am 6. Februar 1830 gab es Wege von Bregenz nach Lindau, Rorschach, Arbon, Konstanz, die von Tausenden begangen wurden. Auch Pferde und Schlitten waren zu sehen.Bote für Tirol und Vorarlberg, 6. Februar 1830, S. 45. Zitiert in: Maria Schlandt (Hrsg.): Der Bodensee in alten Reisebildern. Prisma Verlag Gütersloh, ca. 1977, ISBN 3-570-09423-5, S. 36. Als der See von Hagnau nach dem Schweizer Ufer mit Schlitten befahrbar war, wurde Korn aus dem Badischen nach der Schweiz transportiert.Heinrich Hansjakob: Schneeballen, dritte Reihe. 1893. Neuauflage 1911 im Verlag von Adolf Bonz & Comp. Stuttgart. Neuauflage 2002 von der Waldkircher Verlagsgesellschaft, Waldkirch, ISBN 3-87885-190-1, S. 446. (Begebenheiten während der Zeit als Pfarrer von Hagnau 1869–1884). Am 7. Februar ging Koch über das Eis von Lindau nach Rheineck und zurück. Ab 15. Februar 1830 wurde ein Kanal von Lindau nach Fussach für Schiffe ins Eis gesägt. Am 8. und 9. und am 22. Februar herrschte starker Südwestwind, am 2. März brach das Eis, und die Schollen trieben 18 Stunden lang unter der Konstanzer Rheinbrücke hindurch rheinabwärts. Ursprungs-Bericht Laible) Durch zuströmendes Wasser wurde Anfang März die Eisdecke mit Wasser bedeckt. Ursprungs-Bericht Waldschütz) Der Maler Nikolaus Hug aus Konstanz dokumentierte die Seegfrörne von 1830 bei Immenstaad im Bild. Seegfrörne von 1880 (komplett) 400px|Gedenkstein auf dem Kapellenplatz in Nonnenhorn an die Seegfrörne von 1880. Die Monate August, September und Oktober 1879 brachten hohe Temperaturen mit sich. Ab 3. November wurde es kalt, Mitte Dezember betrug die Temperatur -16° Celsius. Während der 33-tägigen Kälteperiode am Bodensee im November/Dezember 1879 gab es in den Alpen auf 1.600-2.000 Meter milde Temperaturen. Durch die extreme Wärmeabgabe des Sees entstand aufsteigender Dunst („Seerauchen“). Am 29. Dezember gab es vorübergehend Tauwetter mit dichtem Nebel. Ab 4. Januar 1880 brach wieder die Kälte ein. Am 6. Februar stellte die Dampfschiffahrtinspektion Friedrichshafen die Schifffahrt mit Personendampfbooten ein. Am 7. Februar wurde die Trajektfahrt von Friedrichshafen nach Romanshorn beendet. Am 8. Februar 1880 war der Bodensee ganz zugefroren. Die Strecke Lindau - Bregenz sowie Lindau - Fussach wurde von Menschenmengen begangen. Die Eisdicke bei Friedrichshafen betrug am 8. Februar 8-10 cm und am 15. Februar 14 cm. Eispassagen gab es von Überlingen nach Dingelsdorf, von Unteruhldingen bzw. Meersburg nach der Insel Mainau und nach Konstanz. Die Überquerung des Obersees in voller Breite kam nur am 7. Februar von Hagnau nach Altnau und am 8. Februar zurück zu Stande. Am 9. Februar war dies wegen offener Wasserflächen nicht mehr möglich, denn am 9. Februar gegen 9:00 Uhr kam schwacher Föhn auf, es bildeten sich lange Wasserstreifen, das Eis zerbarst mit Knall, Eisinseln bildeten sich. Zwei Meersburger Bürger, Theodor Mors und August Pfeifer, retteten mit einer Gondel acht Personen aus Kreuzlingen von einer treibenden Eisscholle. Insgesamt ertranken wegen der trügerischen Eisdecke etwa 10 Personen. Schlittschuhläufer fuhren parallel zum Ufer von Friedrichshafen nach Meersburg und Überlingen, von Ludwigshafen nach Konstanz, von Konstanz nach Romanshorn.Albert Steudel: Der gefrorene Bodensee des Jahres 1880. In: Deutscher Eissport. Fachzeitschrift für die Interessen des Eissports, VIII. Jahrgang, Nr. 3 vom 10. November 1898, S. 21–23, Nr. 5 vom 24. November 1898, S. 36–39, hier S. 21–23, 36. Die Mitglieder des Frankfurter Schlittschuhklubs fuhren am 8. Februar 1880 auf ihren Schlittschuhen von Bregenz nach Lindau und überquerten dabei eine Wune (Spalte mit offenem Wasser). Im Nebel liefen sie dann von Lindau nach Fussach und abends von Fussach wieder nach Lindau. Am 9. Februar 1880, um 10:00 Uhr bei Sonne liefen sie wieder nach Fussach. Vor der Rheinmündung war eine breite offene Stelle. Sie überquerten den Rhein mit einem Fischerboot und fuhren mit ihren Schlittschuhen nach Rorschach, wo sich die Eisdecke über Nacht erst gefestigt hatte. Von dort fuhren sie zurück in den eigenen Spuren, dann über den See nach Lindau. Von Lindau fuhren sie nach Wasserburg und am Abend zurück nach Lindau. Am 10. Februar, als das Tauwetter einsetzte, liefen sie von Lindau nach Wasserburg, bei Langenargen über die offene Argen auf einem langen Brett, dann nach Friedrichshafen, wo wegen des Trajektverkehrs das Eis noch nicht tragfähig war. Von Friedrichshafen aus war beim Königschloss eine Eisspalte zu überwinden. Dann fuhren sie an Immenstaad und Hagnau vorbei nach Meersburg, wo das Eis von der Bevölkerung schon nicht mehr betreten wurde, von Meersburg Richtung Überlingen, hinüber auf schwachem Eis (durch die Strömung aus dem Obersee) zur Insel Mainau und abends nach Konstanz. Am 11. Februar machten sie von Konstanz aus am Schweizer Ufer entlang eine Abschiedsfahrt. Am 12. Februar war der See in der Mitte noch gefroren, in Nähe des Ufers gab es bereits offene Stellen.Franz Wirth: Eine Eisfahrt über den Bodensee. (Mitgeteilt von Max Wirth). In: Deutscher Eissport. Fachzeitschrift für die Interessen des Eissports, VIII. Jahrgang, Nr. 10 vom 5. Januar 1899, S. 78–80, Nr. 11 vom 12. Januar 1899, S. 87–89. Die Schifffahrt wurde schrittweise wieder aufgenommen: am 20. März für den Obersee außer Bregenz, Wasserburg und Kressbronn, am 21. März für den Obersee außer Bregenz. Erst am 1. März war der Hafen von Bregenz wieder anlaufbar.Albert Steudel: Der gefrorene Bodensee des Jahres 1880. In: Deutscher Eissport. Fachzeitschrift für die Interessen des Eissports, VIII. Jahrgang, Nr. 3 vom 10. November 1898, S. 21–23, Nr. 5 vom 24. November 1898, S. 36–39, hier S. 38. Seegfrörne von 1929 (teilweise) Durch Minusgrade im Januar und Februar 1929 froren Teile des Bodensees zu. Allerdings konnte am 13. Februar 1929 eine Gruppe von acht Schlittschuhläufern aus Hard den Seehafen bei Lindau nicht erreichen. Von der Gruppe wurden fünf Personen in Reutenen bei Wasserburg gerettet, drei Kinder waren erfroren. Bilder von Personen auf dem zugefrorenen See im Jahr 1929 gibt es von der Reichenau und von Bregenz. Seegfrörne von 1963 (komplett) * Schmalfilmszenen (via Josef Würtz huss-tv) Im November 1962 fielen die Temperaturen bis auf -7,5 Grad Celsius, im Dezember bis auf -13 Grad Celsius. Am 15. Januar 1963 wurden am Untersee Wege über das Eis freigegeben, am 17. Januar 1963 der Weg von Hemmenhofen nach Steckborn.Aus dem Sonderdruck 1963 im Südkurier Das große Eis, zitiert in Seegfrörne vor 50 Jahren. In: Südkurier vom 17 Januar 2013 Am 1. Februar 1963 wurde die Schifffahrt auf dem Überlinger See, am 5. Februar 1963 der Schiffsverkehr auf dem Obersee und am 6. Februar 1963 die Fährverbindung Meersburg - Konstanz-Staad eingestellt.Vgl. Am 6. Februar 1963 gelang zwei Gruppen von Hagnauern unabhängig voneinander, auf dem zugefrorenen See das Schweizer Seeufer zu erreichen. Pendler von Meersburg nach Konstanz mussten mit dem Bus nach Überlingen und von dort mit der Bahn um den Überlinger See herum nach Konstanz fahren oder konnten per Schlittschuh über das Eis nach Konstanz gelangen. Direkt nach Schließung der Fährverbindung Konstanz-Staad nach Meersburg war das aufgebrochene Eis auf der Fähreroute noch nicht tragfähig. Stattdessen war der Umweg über Eis von Staad Richtung Mainau und neben der Fahrrinne der Fähre hinüber zum westlichen Ortsanfang von Meersburg eine Alternative. Die „Hänsele“ der Überlinger Narrenzunft trieben ihre Fasnetsbräuche auf dem Überlinger See vor der Kulisse der Seepromenade. Diese Szenerie hielt ein Foto von Siegfried Lauterwasser fest. Nach dem Überlinger See fror der Obersee zu. In der Mitte des Obersees blieb ein kleiner Teil eisfrei. Der See war von Lindau nach Bregenz begehbar, regelmäßig gab es ein dumpfes Grollen, das Eis krachte, und dicke Risse entstanden.Lindau im Winter. Dokumentation. Filmautorin Birgit Eckelt, Deutschland 2006. Gezeigt im Dritten Fernsehprogramm des BR am 30. Januar 2011 von 15:15 - 16:00 Uhr. [http://www.suedkurier.de/seegfroerne./Leser-erinnern-sich-an-das-grosse-Eis;art417921,5866814 Leser erinnern sich an das große Eis. In: Südkurier vom 22. Januar 2013] Vom 7. Februar bis 10. März 1963 konnte man den See zu Fuß, mit dem Fahrrad und dem Auto überqueren. Meichle dokumentierte mehr als zwanzig Überquerungsmöglichkeiten des zugefrorenen Bodensees. Die meisten verliefen zwischen der Schweiz und Deutschland. Werner und Willy Häusler führten für die Zeit von Anfang 1963 bis 7. April 1963 „Das Tagebuch vom großen Eis“ über die Seegfrörne des Bodensees 1963. Bestimmte Teile des Untersees wurden am 14. Januar 1963 bei -22 ° Celsius und einer Stärke der Eisdecke von 12-14 cm für das Betreten freigegeben. Am 15. Januar 1963 wurden am Untersee die Passagen von der Reichenau nach Allensbach und vom deutschen Hemmenhofen nach dem Schweizerischen Steckborn freigegeben. Am 18. Januar wurde der Untersee bei einer Eisdecke von bis zu 20 cm für das Betreten und den Eislauf freigegeben. Dadurch wurde der Grenzverkehr auf dem Eis zwischen Schweiz und Deutschland am Untersee ermöglicht. Am 1. Februar 1963 wurde der Schiffsverkehr auf dem Überlinger See eingestellt. Zwischen Bodman und Ludwigshafen wurde bei einer Eisdicke von 12 bis 14 cm eine Passage für Fußgänger freigegeben. Am 5. Februar wurden eine Passage zwischen Dingelsdorf und Überlingen sowie eine weitere am Überlinger See genehmigt. Nach der Überquerung des Obersees durch die Hagnauer am 6. Februar hielten die Überquerungen zum freundschaftlichen Austausch durch Schüler, Amtspersonen, Vereine, Narrengesellschaften mit den Nachbarn auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Sees bis zum 7. März an. Die meisten Überquerungen mit Zehntausenden Passanten aus der Schweiz, Österreich und Deutschland fanden am Wochenende des 2./3. März 1963 statt. Segelflugzeuge landeten an einem Februarsonntag vor Überlingen auf dem Eis.[http://www.suedkurier.de/seegfroerne./Leser-erinnern-sich-an-das-grosse-Eis;art417921,5866814 Leser erinnern sich an das große Eis. In: Südkurier vom 22. Januar 2013] Sportflugzeuge starteten und landeten auf dem Eis, unter anderem am Ufergelände östlich von Friedrichshafen und bei Lindau. Der Schiffsverkehr zwischen Konstanz und Meersburg wurde am 5. Februar 1963, der Fährverkehr zwischen Konstanz Staad und Meersburg am 7. Februar und der Fährverkehr zwischen Friedrichshafen und Romanshorn am 9. Februar eingestellt. Ab 8. März wurde die Eisdicke schwächer. Der Fährverkehr zwischen Konstanz-Staad und Meersburg wurde am 15. März, der Schiffsverkehr zwischen Konstanz und Meersburg am 17. März, der Schiffsverkehr zwischen Konstanz und Friedrichshafen und der Fährverkehr zwischen Friedrichshafen und Romanshorn am 25. März 1963 wieder aufgenommen. Auch der Schiffsverkehr im Überlinger See begann wieder am 1. April, der Schiffsverkehr zwischen Friedrichshafen und Bregenz am 7. April.Werner Häusler und Willy Häusler: Seegfrörne 63. Das Tagebuch vom großen Eis. Verlag der Schwäbischen Zeitung, Leutkirch und Seekreis Verlag Konstanz 1963. (Fotos und Tagebuch der Seegfrörne 1963). S. 49–60. Ein Schlittschuhläufer aus Konstanz umrundete den Obersee im Uhrzeigersinn an zwei Tagen. Er startete in Konstanz-Staad am Nachmittag auf welligem Eis nach Meersburg, von dort nach Hagnau. Ab Immenstaad bis Friedrichshafen lief er in der Nähe des Ufers, weil der See noch offen war. Bei Fischbach waren Eisbarrieren aufgetürmt, bis Eriskirch war der See weiter hinaus zugefroren, aber noch offen. Ab Langenargen über Nonnenhorn war der See ganz zugefroren und gut mit Schlittschuhen zu befahren. Bei Lindau behinderte Schnee auf dem Eis das Schlittschuhfahren. In Lindau übernachtete er. Am nächsten Tag startete er von Lindau Richtung Rorschach bei leichtem Morgennebel und orientierte sich südwärts an der Sonne. Durch die starke Temperaturdifferenz zwischen Nacht und Tag hatten sich kleine Risse im Eis gebildet, die das Schlittschuhfahren erschwerten. Beim Altrhein bei Rheineck war das Eis brüchig und aufsteigendes Sumpfgas hielt die Eisdecke offen. Fischer zeigten ihm den Weg um die Altrheinmündung. Von Rorschach bis Romanshorn behinderte Schnee auf dem Eis das Schlittschuhfahren. Bei Romanshorn ging er an Land und umging den Hafen wegen der durch den Fährverkehr noch brüchigen Eisdecke. Bis Utwil erschwerte zusammengefrorenes Treibeis das Schlittschuhfahren. Über Altnau kehrte er nach Konstanz zurück.Christian L. Reindl: Eisläufer um den Obersee. In: , S. 30-32 Es gab auch zahlreiche Unfälle: manche Autofahrer, die trotz Verbots versuchten, den See zu überqueren, brachen ein. Auch fünf Todesfälle waren zu beklagen, u. a. löste sich am 22. Februar bei Friedrichshafen eine mehrere hundert Meter lange Eisscholle, auf der sich zwei Jugendliche befanden, die am nächsten Morgen nur noch tot geborgen werden konnten. Das Ende der Seegfrörne von 1963 kam durch einen warmen Föhnsturm. Dadurch wurde das Eis zusammen geschoben. Es bildeten sich meterhohe Eisberge. Die Eisschollen verschwanden kurz danach. Es dauerte mehrere Wochen, bis alles Eis geschmolzen war.Infotafeln im Eingangsbereich des Hagnaumuseums. Besuch des Museums im Juli 2012. Friedrich Kiefer: Naturkunde des Bodensees. 2. neu bearbeitete und erweiterte Auflage. 1972. Jan Thorbecke Verlag, Sigmaringen, Abschnitt Seegfrörne, S. 68–69. Eisprozession Münsterlingen - Hagnau 400px|Bodensee mit Hagnau in Deutschland und gegenüberliegendem Münsterlingen in der Schweiz 400px|hochkant|Büste des Heiligen [[Johannes (Apostel)]] Seit 1573 wird bei jeder Seegfrörni, soweit von den politischen Gegebenheiten und der Tragfähigkeit des Eises für eine größere Menschenmenge möglich, die Büste des Heiligen Johannes (Apostel) in einer feierlichen Eisprozession wechselseitig vom schweizerischen Kloster Münsterlingen ins deutsche Hagnau am Bodensee über das Eis getragen und bei der nächsten Seegfrörni wieder zurück. Johannes gilt in katholischen Gemeinden als Weinheiliger und hat seinen Festtag am 27. Dezember. Die hölzerne Büste wurde von Albert Knoepfli, Frauenfeld, auf den Beginn des 16. Jahrhunderts datiert. Auf dem Postament des Brustbildes von Johannes dem Evangelisten ist die Geschichte der Eisprozession von 1573 bis 1830 dokumentiert. Die Seegfrörne und Eisprozession von 1830 wurde von Heinrich Hansjakob in seinem Buch Schneeballen vom Bodensee beschrieben. Medien, www Literatur * Kurt Brunner: Die Seegfrörnen des Bodensees - Eine Dokumentation in Bilddarstellungen | Sammelwerk=Schriften des Vereins für Geschichte des Bodensees und seiner Umgebung | Nummer=122 | Verlag=Thorbecke | Ort=Ostfildern | Jahr=2004 | Seiten=71-84 }} * Jan Buisman: Duizend jaar weer, wind en water in de lage landen, Uitgeverij Van Wijnen, Franeker, Jahr=1995, ISBN=90-5194-075-0 * Werner Dobras: Wenn der ganze Bodensee zugefroren ist | Verlag=Verlag Stadler | Ort=Konstanz | Jahr=1984 | ISBN=3-7977-0112-8 * Veränderte Neuauflage von Wenn der ganze Bodensee zugefroren ist - Seegfrörne. Die spannende Geschichte der Seegfrörnen von 875 bis heute. 2. Auflage. Stadler, Konstanz, 1992, ISBN 3-7977-0266-3. * Werner Häusler und Willy Häusler: 'Seegfrörne 63. Das Tagebuch vom großen Eis.'' Verlag der Schwäbischen Zeitung, Leutkirch und Seekreis Verlag Konstanz 1963. (Fotos und Tagebuch der Seegfrörne 1963).'' * Diethard Hubatsch: 'Über eisige Grenzen. Seegfrörne vor 50 Jahren. Hagnauer Geschichte und Geschichten.'' Verlag Robert Gessler, Friedrichshafen 2012. ISBN 978-3-86136-176-3'' * Friedrich Kiefer: Naturkunde des Bodensees | Auflage=2. | Verlag=Thorbecke | Ort=Sigmaringen | Jahr=1972 | Kapitel=Seegfrörne | Seiten=68-69 * Joseph Laible: Geschichte der Stadt Konstanz und ihrer näheren Umgebung. Verlag von Ernst Ackermann, 1896. * Wilhelm Martens: Geschichte der Stadt Konstanz | Verlag=Gess | Ort=Konstanz | Jahr=1911 | Seiten=7-9 * Friedrich Meichle: Seegfrörne und Eisprozession in Vergangenheit und Gegenwart | Sammelwerk=Schriften des Vereins zur Geschichte des Bodensees und Seiner Umgebung | Nummer=81 | Jahr=1963 | Seiten=145-170 | ISSN=0342-2070 * Karl Stadelhofer: Notizen über das Zufrieren des Bodensees im Jahr 1880. (Vitrine im hagnaumuseum. Karl Stadelhofer war Bürger in Meersburg). * Albert Steudel: Der gefrorene Bodensee des Jahres 1880 | Sammelwerk= Heimatkundliche Mitteilungen | Nummer=11 | Seiten=22 * Südkurier: Das große Eis | Sammelwerk=Südkurier-Sonderheft | Verlag=Südkurier GmbH |Ort=Konstanz | Jahr=1963 (sowie Original Nachdruck 2013) Publik. dazu: *'Das große Eis' 1963. Die längste Bodensee-Gfrörne seit Menschengedenken. Südkurier-Sonderheft. 52 Seiten Bilder und Text. OBrosch. 33 x 22 cm * 'Seegfrörne 63 ' - Das Tagebuch vom großen Eis. Verlag der Schwäbischen Zeitung, Seekreis Verlag Konstanz, 4.Aufl. 63 S. ;Anmerkg: Kategorie:Geschichte